


Sink into your lips

by UnoTarotCards



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya’s trauma (brief), First Kiss, Komaru and Makoto have coffee meetups change my mind :), M/M, Mention of sex, Pining, Shyness, Tears, i love these two, im sick atm don’t bully me for editing, oOO LORD THE PINING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoTarotCards/pseuds/UnoTarotCards
Summary: Byakuya and Makoto are tentative, whispers slip out, tears well up, feelings are expressed.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Sink into your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was just a little something I made, it’s a bit ooc and poorly edited, don’t @ me T-T enjoy!!!

The most beautiful, no.. the most ethereal person was straddling his lap, Makoto Naegi, the boy who sports tousled bed hair at sunset…was finally here… with him. They were disheveled, caught unawares by the rain during a walk. The rain, despite it having “conveniently” ended, still left the streets flooded and uninhabitable. The pair were left in a compromising situation, Byakuya with more than a few buttons undone at his collar and his sleeves shoved up, black pants unprofessionally creased, and this was all with his blazer and tie laying over a dormant heater in a hallway.  
Makoto had stripped all outer layers, his hoodie haphazardly tossed over in the general direction of his laundry hamper and his blazer who knows where. These circumstances left him with only a thin green t-shirt hanging off frame.  
Byakuya gazed at Makoto. God, his heart was going to give out. Makoto gazed into Byakuya’s eyes. A pair of shaking freckled hands trailed up from creased black jeans, calloused fingers dancing over porcelain skin. Such slow, timid movements. Pauses flanking every touch, every breath.  
Both men so reserved, both so scared of ruining such a fragile moment, washing the glistening sea glass away with roaring waves of doubt.  
“Togam-“  
“Naeg-“  
Two hushed whispers, so in sync.  
Two hushed whispers, cut off by one another.  
Two hushed whispers. Pause.  
Another whisper, slipping through soft lips, a mere accident. Byakuya has never made such a fatal accident before.  
“I love you.”  
Eyelashes dusting the sky as doe eyes widened. Those warm calloused fingers retracting from burning creamy cheekbones, much quicker than they came. Cool air shoving salt into the wound of want.  
Hands were slapped over those rosy lips at an alarming pace. A blink.  
Makoto's eyes were shinier than usual.  
Oh no.  
He’s crying.  
Swearing is vulgar, nasty and vile, but oh god, did Byakuya Togami want to scream more than a few profanities right about now.  
Oh god, Byakuya, what in god's bloody name is this!  
What did you do now!  
…  
Fuck.  
…  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  
...  
“Fuck.”  
A pause.  
Oh god, did I just swear? Out loud!?  
Another pause.  
Not even a breath.  
Those hazel eyes opened once more, but the fresh wave of tears rimmed eyes full of laughter. A cage of freckled fingers fell, a gap-toothed smile wide open as another laugh slipped out, this time it was sharp, a bark with a touch of rasp and dear christ on earth, it was the most entrancing sound Byakuya had ever heard. Makoto was quickly roaring with laughter, teary eyes snapped shut as wheezes shook his shoulders.  
Is he… crying and laughing??  
It’s unnatural! One doesn’t cry one minute and laugh the next!  
Now, Byakuya usually would’ve started retorting, huffing like a disgruntled politician, but he... but...he couldn’t find anything to say.  
Hmm, okay..... Byakuya felt his lips turn, upper lip shaking a bit, the muscles were so out of use. He felt a laugh shake him. It was low, quite small too, but… it was a laugh. Makoto's pink rimmed eyes met his.  
Two laughs, so different.  
One raspy and guttural, like the feeling of fingers dancing against the edge of cardboard.  
One smooth and low, like the ebbing flow of a gentle stream washing over a mossy bank.  
Two laughs, so needed.  
A pause.  
This time no words were necessary.  
A porcelain thumb darted out, wiping a stray tear. The cool skin pressing against hot peach fuzz, freckled fingers dusted the back of a hand, begging for it to stay a while, make itself comfortable cupping a sun-kissed cheek. The two stared at each other, eyelids low in the evening sunset.  
Makoto’s paper thin curtains fluttered in the breeze bringing with it the distant sounds of car and city buzz.  
Noises felt so distant, so far off, light breathing sounding ten times louder. The beating of hearts pounding like a drum.  
He focused on everything about him, the wide gap in his teeth, his rosy lips, his dimples, his freckles, his warmth.  
Is…  
Is this...love?  
Love, so foreign, but at the same time Byakuya was no stranger to the word, he’d read it a thousand times; it was a common feature in infamous case files he so loved to peruse, a scorned lover, an insane stalker. It was also a common feature in his father’s lectures, a constant keyword.  
“I do this because I love you, Byakuya.”  
“They’ll never love you, Byakuya, don’t be so foolish.”  
The word always left him with a new slit in his heart, a new bruise on his face.  
A new layer to his facade.  
Love scared him.  
One tear hit his crinkled pants, then another.  
“Byakuya?”  
Warm fingers tilting his wobbling chin up. Doe eyes, worried again.  
A clearcut memory, slicing through his brain. “Stop crying. A Togami doesn’t cry.”  
“My apologies Father, it was all my fault.”  
“Damn right it’s all your fault! Togami Corporation will be going under with you as its leader, you fragile, inane chunk of waste!”  
More tears.  
Byakuya’s vision clouding as his glasses were removed. The sound of a tissue getting drawn out of a box. Eucalyptus flooding his nose, light dabbing drawing the tears away from his blotchy skin. Such gentle fingers stroking hair away from his face.  
His glasses were back on, fingers leaving his face in a sweeping stroke, lightly fixing his collar. With a shuddering breath he raised his head to look at Makoto. Cleancut ice met hazel. Doe eyes shining like sun rays, so full of adorations and unsaid sweet nothings. Tanned arms spreading, beckoning Byakuya into an embrace. Byakuya paused.  
“Naegi…”  
A bittersweet smile poked at Makoto’s lips. Fingers slowly sweeping back and forth across his cheek.  
“You can call me Makoto, it’s okay”  
Oh god… another shuddering breath.  
“Makoto….Can…can I kiss you?”  
A pause.  
A nod.  
At a snail's pace, the two leaned into each other, tentative fingers moving up arms.  
Noses a millimeter apart, sharing the same air with each breath.  
His breath smelt like toothpaste and a sweet indistinguishable something.  
Byakuya took a slow breath, relishing in the sweetness and leaned forwards a centimetre more.  
Then…it happened. Lips met. His and Makoto's lips met. His. And. Makoto’s. Lips. Met. Byakuya wasted no time in sinking into the feel of plush lips against his, inhaling the scents of Makoto. Sleep, rain and weathered paper mellowed his senses. Earth faded away from him, he was floating in the clouds as Makoto absentmindedly ran his thumb over Byakuya's hand as it cupped his cheek. Makoto tasted of cornerstone candy and tears. Upon further inspection Byakuya figured out what that sweet something was, strawberry… no...not real strawberry, but the fake strawberry gum Makoto always managed to have on him. Byakuya felt himself sink further into the feeling of Makoto holding him close, of his warm fingers curling into blond hair. Makoto cocked his head, slanting his lips as he poked Byakuya's lips with his tongue, politely asking for entry. The request was greatly accepted, only fueling Byakuya's desire for more. That desire was quickly challenged by the need for air. The pair broke apart, breathing heavily, chests rising and falling in unison. Byakuya gazed at Makoto, admiring his flushed skin, revering in his warmth. Byakuya cursed himself for how cheesy it sounds, but it all felt right. Like the stars aligned for this moment, like the universe is at peace for this moment.  
I feel so light-headed….He’s so beautiful.  
He missed the feeling of kissing him, so he let himself sink, sink deep down into those plush pink lips.

~~~

The rest was a blur, heady lust, rife with moans and huffs, bed frame continuously creaking as the lovers were relishing one another. Hands scrambling for support, movement making the thick duvets heat damn near unbearable. When the end fast approached, it was just a swirl of colours, the dusky rose of flushed skin, the leaf green of ruffled cotton sheets, the cool brown of tousled hair, the deep tones of a thousand freckles. Noises melded together soft pants and heavy groans. It just kept swirling around and around and then…. it stopped.  
Everything was still foggy, but different. Shapes were swimming around slowly and noises sounded like your head was underwater. Slowly, that too stopped, leaving the two only with sweat-slicked bodies intertwined, the heady scents of one another and the level breathing of sleep. 

~~~  
Keys clicked in a lock as Komaru Naegi walked through the door, the cool crisp of morning air following. Shrugging out of her yellow raincoat, which Makoto would always compare her to a rubber duck when she wore, she continued further into the house. She dropped the coat on a chair nearby.  
“Makoto~” she fake whispered, peeking her head around doorframes, searching for her older brother. She made her way to the bedroom.  
“Makoto get up its our cof- oh.”  
She was meet with two people, one blond, one brunette. Komaru froze.  
Shit. Floorboards had never sounded so creaky. No movement, just the slight rise and fall of sleep. Oh thank god, they were still asleep. Komaru has never sprinted so silently in her life, practically tumbling down his apartment stairs. Tugging on her raincoat, she left as quick as she came, making a mental note to grill her poor brother on that strange blondie as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Please as always leave constructive criticism down below! Also perhaps a kudos? 0-0


End file.
